Abigail's Trip To Reptar City
by TCKing12
Summary: After coming across the same glowing green light that sent her to Yucaipa in Chapter 7 of Celrock's story The Offspring, Season 1, Abigail finds herself in a town called Reptar City. While she is there, the people of Reptar City have to find a way to get her home. (Reptar City and most of the OC's are property of lilnate13).
1. The New Universe

**Chapter 1: New Universe**

_"Location: Richmond, Virginia, March 15th 2041"_

It was nighttime in Richmond, Virginia, and Abigail was in the backyard of Peter (Me) and Kimi's house, laying down on the grass and looking at the stars in the sky. Suddenly, the 16 year old dark purple haired princess noticed a bright glowing green light coming towards her.

_"Hey, it's that light that took me to Yucaipa back when I was 2 years old. What's it doing here?"_ Abigail wondered.

However, before she could ponder it any longer, a vacuum swept Abigail up, causing her to be pulled away into the flash of green light. As soon as Abigail had been swept up, the green light disappeared.

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Unknown, March 15th 2041"<em>

A few minutes later, Abigail found herself in some sort of park, where it was now daytime.

_"Where am I? This isn't Modesto or Yucaipa!"_ Abigail wondered.

Suddenly, Abigail was taken out of her thoughts when a voice said "Hi, Abigail.".

Startled, Abigail turned around to see a girl that had brown skin, green eyes, and long black hair. She was short and she was wearing a yellow design school girl uniform attire that said 'Girl Bye'.".

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" Abigail asked.

"Abigail, it's me, Cameron Albany." the girl replied.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know anyone by the name of Cameron Albany." Abigail said.

"But, you've known me for the past 16 years of your life!" Cameron said.

"Well, you see, Cameron, I'm not actually... from this universe." Abigail said.

Cameron's eyes widened in confusion.

"What do you mean your not from this universe?" Cameron asked.

Abigail then went on to explain to Cameron about the glowing green light that had sent her there.

"Wow! Well, welcome to Reptar City." Cameron said.

"Reptar City? Is that the name of the city in which we are in?" Abigail asked.

"Yeah, it is." Cameron replied.

"Well, do you think you could show me around?" Abigail asked.

"Sure. Follow me." Cameron replied.

Cameron started walking away and Abigail followed her.


	2. Arriving At The Java Lava

**Chapter 2: Arriving At The Java Lava**

After Cameron led Abigail out of the park, Cameron started to show Abigail around Reptar City. As they walked, Abigail found it odd that Reptar City looked similar to Modesto back in her universe.

Eventually, Cameron and Abigail came upon the Java Lava.

"Hey! It's the Java Lava!" Abigail exclaimed.

Cameron looked at Abigail in confusion.

"You mean the Java Lava is also in your universe?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah, it is." Abigail replied.

She then looked at the Java Lava and thought of something.

"Cameron?" Abigail asked.

Cameron turned to Abigail.

"Yes, Abigail?" Cameron asked.

"Does my Uncle Chuckie own the Java Lava in this universe?" Abigail asked.

Cameron thought about it and then nodded.

"Yeah, Mr. Finster runs the Java Lava." Cameron replied. She then asked "Do you want to see him.".

"Yes, I do." Abigail replied.

Cameron nodded and they started making their way to the Java Lava.


	3. The Java Lava

**Chapter 3: The Java Lava**

Upon getting over to the Java Lava, Cameron opened the front door and she and Abigail walked inside. When they walked inside, Abigail spotted who appeared to be Charles Finster and she also noticed a boy who was very tall and he had long black hair and blue eyes and looked like he was gothic, a boy that was very muscular and he had brown skin and brown curly hair, and a girl with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Cameron, who are they?" Abigail asked.

Cameron noticed the group and she turned to Abigail.

"The orange haired boy is named Charles Finster, who is the cousin of this universe's version of yourself and the son of Chuckie Finster and Nicole Finster and the older brother of Rachel Finster. The black haired boy is named Darin Pickles, who is the son of Tommy Pickles and Silvia Pickles and the older brother of Keenan Pickles. The brown skinned boy is Bobby Frumkin, who is the son of Susie Carmichael and Harold Frumkin. And the blonde haired girl is Destiny Wehrenburg, who is the daughter of Zack Wherenburg and Starr Pickles and the older sister of Christy Wehrenburg." Cameron replied.

Abigail nodded and the two of them walked up to the counter, where Chuckie and Nicole were.

"Hello, Mr and Mrs Finster." Cameron greeted.

"Hey, Cameron. Hello, Abigail." Chuckie said. He then asked "So, do you want anything to drink?".

"No thanks, Uncle Chuckie." Abigail replied. She then asked "Listen, can I talk to the two of you about something?".

"Sure." Chuckie and Nicole replied.

Abigail then explained to Chuckie and Nicole everything about herself. She explained everything about her life and her universe and how she had gotten sucked through the portal and gotten stranded in Reptar City.

"Wow! So you come from another universe?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah." Abigail replied.

Abigail then got a confused look.

"Hey, do you guys think that there is some way to send me home?" Abigail asked.

Chuckie and Nicole thought about it and then they looked at Abigail.

"Well, you should probably go ask your parents from this universe. Maybe they have some sort of machine that will allow you to travel back to your universe." Chuckie replied.

Abigail thought about what Chuckie had suggested and she nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Abigail said. She then asked "By the way, do my parents rule The Confederacy as King and Queen?".

"Yes, they do. And you and George are the Princess and Prince of The Confedreracy, along with 2 people named Amanda and Jack, who are your older half-sister and half-brother." Nicole replied.

"Oh, okay then. Well, me and Cameron better get going." Abigail said.

"Okay then. And it was nice to meet you, Abigail, and we hope that you get back home." Chuckie said.

"It was nice to meet you too." Abigail said.

Abigail and Cameron then left the Java Lava and they started making their way to The Confederacy.


End file.
